ONE TRUTH
by perfectly flawed woman
Summary: a heist gone wrong left shinichi nothing but to take an enhanced prototype antidote only to wake up to his worst nightmare. He was declared after almost a year of absence to the public eye. A twist inside ..
1. switch

hi everyone.

I'm very sorry for the short notice.

I reconstructed the whole flow of the story.

- this part was supposedly chapter 9 however the whole construction of the plot will be ruined.

so there .. it'll just serve as the prologue just to clear any further confusion.

This is my **first** fanfic ever so please bear with me for all the changes.

I guess I would really need them to **enhance** my way of writing.

I think the pairing was clear in the summary. This is **kaishin**.

Maybe coz I've read a looooot of yaoi stories, I learned to love them and well, now I'm writing my first fanfic. yay!

**WARNING: **mild/not so good languages | there will be some lemon/yaoi on the latter part of the story.

NOTE:

**text | TEXT **- emphasis

"text " - conversations

_text_- thoughts

i'll try to clear up all the confusions later on as we progress on the story :)

after all the corrections and rephrasing and starting from scratch all over again,

here's the final form of prologue.

R&R s'il vous plait :))

Shinichi owns Kaito | Kaito owns Shinichi | Gosho Aoyama owns them both so that leaves me with nothing but this irrelevant story.

* * *

><p><strong>SWITCH<strong>

_'You do know right? Who I was when I wasn't me...'_

_- Shinichi Kudo_

oOo

My name is Kudo Shinichi. Born on the fourth of May never mind the year, formerly in love with a childhood friend of mine –- Mouri Ran and a living proof of Apotoxin 4869. Many people say that there are times that it is better to let things happen, rather than insisting on how we want them to be done.

You can call me an exception to the rule, or simply just a rule breaker. I believe that humans were created with brains and with the ability to think and decide because we have our so-called _freewill_.

I was the 'Great Detective of the East' - past tense. Reality hurts, I know, but I still believe that there is only one truth. In addition, that _truth_ is screaming on my ears all the way inside my head.

When I went out to Tropical Land with Ran, I accidentally eavesdropped on a case involving the fucking organization who took my life away.

One of their members forced me to take the prototype Apotoxin 4869, a drug that is used by a secret criminal syndicate, which I call "The Black Organization," to commit murders without leaving any trace in the body. Although it is unknown to the syndicate, APTX4869 does not always kill the victim. I was part of the 0.03% whose body reacted differently with the drug. It changed the structure of my body cells and physically regressed my body into a younger state making it 10 years younger. I suffered for more than a year living in Edogawa Conan's body as a seven-year-old kid before finally taking down the B.O with the help of Kaitou Kid. I was the first victim and the second victim was Shiho who took it in order to escape the organization.

Shiho Miyano; A.K.A. Sherry of BO turned into Haibara Ai after taking the drug. She became a secret ally of mine and since she was the original developer of APTX 4869, she started developing prototype antidotes that could last a few days - days that I spend with Kaitou Kid, uhh, well... outside his heists.

Kaitou Kid—he knew who I was when I wasn't me. I was surprised to see an overjoyed Kaitou or I dare say Kaito the moment I told him about my secret. He told me he was so relieved that he was NORMAL—I wonder what he meant about that 'normal' because I do know that nothing about him could be considered one. Plausibly, he got a huge crush on Conan and was attracted to me at the same time. I only gave him a look that clearly conveys 'Are you fucking serious?' while raising one of my eyebrows. He nodded his head and he squeezed me so tight until all the air was sucked out of my lungs.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, everything happened in a fast pace and we were drawn closer to each other that we decided to live together. With a big PERMISSION from both of our parents, I moved some of my clothes to his place and some of his things to my place.

His mother decided to go to Los Angeles to visit my mom who was an old friend of hers, thus leaving us the privilege of staying in their sanctuary—alone. I usually sneak out while he was fast asleep and hide at my place, which was a LOT quieter and stayed in the library, reading Arthur Conan Doyle's books. I wasn't practically hiding from him, just finding a way to go back to my peace-loving home and enjoy the serendipity of the place.

I didn't know if he just knew me too well or he's currently watching me coz after a few hours of silence, I'll be receiving a short message from him stating that I left him all alone and cold again. I don't know what has gotten into him but I surely know that we share the same unspoken feelings.

I knew about his feelings for me and I do feel the same way. But I don't wanna commit myself into some kind of relationships- thought I know he already committed himself to me, that's a fact.

Everyday is a brand new day.

He would teach me a lot of things about magic and I love the shock look on his face- poker face aside, whenever I successfully pull off the same trick he just showed me.

He's a person with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder- you can't leave him alone for one minute without him doing something or else he will ruin the stillness of the class[which he normally does...]

I can still remember the first time I saw Nakamori Aoko. She was Kaito's childhood friend and the first victim of the game we called _switch_. I was still studying in Teitan High back then, when I went from Beika all the way to Ekoda just to surprise him by changing my hairstyle to a replica of his. I would've successfully pull off the trick if I hadn't forget to bring my contact lenses to change my eye color from blue blue into deep purple, damn irises.

I waited at the school gates and she was with Kaito. Series of emotions showed on her face and she reminded me of Ran so much that I couldn't help but smile and seduce her. Funny, ain't it? I learned a lot of things from Kaito, from poker face to the art of seducing people. I watched her emotion change from amused to shocked when she saw Kaito's ecstatic expression upon seeing me. Then the shocked look came to a fast transition to pained expression as Kaito touched my lips with his own. I may be dry and boring but I never thought I was good at hurting a person's feeling until then. I have no idea about the thoughts running in her mind but one thing is clear to me - if she's not attracted, then she's in love with Kaito- MY Kaito.

Ironic ain't it? The one an only daughter of the head of Kid task force was attracted slash in love with Kaito. That's the only thing that made me worry. I hate dealing with a jealous best friend of my special someone - accept it. I don't wanna call him my _you already know what!_.

We don't usually see each other, except for the times that he frequent my premise without my knowledge. After a few weeks of persuasion, he managed to convince me to transfer to his school- provided the consenquence that if I ever turn back into Conan, then I'm not gonna join him at school.

I transferred to his class and was seated next to him due to his insistent demand to the professor. He said he can't stand a day without looking at me and I felt so damn embarrassed with his announcement that I felt the urge to cover my face with both of my hands.

After that day, he told everyone in the class that I am already his property and girls should stop flirting with me or else they'll get what they deserve. It's so funny how one by one, the girls in our class dispersed like germinating seeds. I found it rather amusing playing switch in school. I pretended to be him and he perfectly imitated my features and attitude. That idea was mine. You see, I'm a prankster myself. I told him we could do it in heists and he was so excited with the idea. Truth is- whenever I attend his heists, I get this eerie feeling that something not good is going to happen, and I don't wanna risk Kaito's safety at that. I know Kai's target and I don't wanna do something that could adhere him from achieving it. He's a very determined person and that would never change.

Nakamori Aoko and I became very good friends. She's always with us whenever were at school but I never told her about my secret. Whenever I can't attend school because I changed back into Conan, Kai would always pretend to be me and I would stay at home and call Aoko using Kai's voice.

Kai openly express his feelings toward me even when there's a lot of people staring- God knows how he loved the attention! Both our fan girls, yes you heard it right. Our fan girls were squealing with delight whenever they see us together, which happens all the time.

ADHD aside, Kai was a very sweet and romantic person. Talk about red roses on the table at the side of my bed whenever I would wake up and tons of notes proclaiming his undying love for me, oh yes redundant but I still consider that sweet.

I still remember the first time we made love, I woke up wearing a ring with his name engraved inside of it. I may not admit it openly but I love him. I love him too much that I can give up everything just to make sure he's safe. I just hate it whenever I go back to being Conan. I feel like a hopeless, and useless earthling. But he stayed by my side and that alone made me feel so contented.

After carefully planning his new heist, I knew right then that something was off. So I told him that I'll be the one to perform the heist. He agreed not knowing the danger that would soon come my way...

On the day of the heist, I took two prototype antidote without anyone knowing and everything was perfect according to how I planned it. I instructed Kai to keep himself busy with a case as Shinichi and told him we'll be playing our favorite game. I entered the building using my real identity- as Kudo Shinichi. And as the lights went off, I dropped the smoke bomb and changed into the Kaitou Kid outfit.

With a flick of my fingers, the lights turned on and I was holding my prize. That's when I heard a gunshot and a copper-like smell filled my nose. I felt something cold ripped my flesh and passed through my chest. I was so thankful that no one knew who was shot as everyone was occupied searching for the source of the shot. I quickly dropped an emergency smoke bomb and changed back to the _casual_ outfit I wore upon entering the place.

When the smoke cleared out, everyone panicked as they saw me [Kudo Shinichi] fell from the rooftop.

True enough, I fell but I managed to hold on to the rope that I prepared earlier that day. I made sure that all sorts of evidence pertaining to my survival that night was gone.

I need to hide from everyone else except from Haibara, for a cause that even I do not know.

So there, I stayed with my parents in LA for a few months until Haibara finish the perfect antidote.

I tried to keep in touch with Kaito but my father said it's better to leave things as they were. I keep on fighting against what's destined to happen that's why it always end up like this. So I decided to wait impatiently patient and in vain until everything subsides.

Kaito's silence bothered me but Haibara assured me that he's alive and surviving each day so my wariness subsided a little. After a few months of hiding, Haibara was able to create the perfect antidote. She told me that it may permanently turn me back to my old self but she wasn't aware of any side effects that it might include.

Oh yes, it worked.. perfectly until... **my worst nightmare** happened!

Evidently, this is **NOT** what I expected to happen. Dying perhaps but turning into a girl? NO WAY!

So there, I tried to run from my fate- Haibara assured me that it'll be temporary as she will create another antidote but that wasn't enough! How am I suppose to live a life like this? Worst comes to worst? After how many months of silence, Kaitou KID reappears. What should I do?

* * *

><p>there .. for those who was able to read the entire thingy up to chapter 8 uhhh , I made some major changes [again]<p>

so this will serve as the prologue.

so there.. uhm .. please hit Review this Chapter button :)

thank you so much !

oh .. and if you've got facebook, add me up !

eijhei061007()yahoo(dot)com

~ alex


	2. flashbacks and the likes

hi peeps!

This will remain as chapter 1.

I don't wanna stir and confusions anymore.

Only the first part changed so if you're able to read up to checkmate, you dont have to reread the whole story.

Just read **SWTCH** as it will clear all the confusions I caused.

And I'm really sorry for the delay in posting the chapters.

Note:

" " - conversations

_italic_ - thoughts

**BOLD **| ALL CAPS - emphasis

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Flashbacks and the likes<p>

_"sometimes we need to stop analyzing the past .. stop planning the future .._

_ stop trying to figure out precisely how we feel .. _

_stop deciding with our mind what we want our heart to feel and sometimes we just have to go with the flow. _

_Que Sera Sera."_

"Eight-twenty pm, male, japanese, five-foot-eleven, 180 pounds, mid thirties, leaving a white Honda Civic." KaitoKuroba murmured into his mini recorder.

He adjusted the telescopic night lens on his binoculars and zoomed in on the subject across the parking lot.

The guy didn't appear to be armed. More importantly, he was carrying a king-sized cup of gourmet coffee and a bag of doughnuts.

After confirming that it was Nakamori-keibu,he smirked at the thought that he's already figured out the code.

A shaft of light cut across the parking lot, then slowly disappeared as the door swung shut.

It was dark once more. Kaito had parked his black porsche in the shadowed corner of this lot in Tokyo.

His target was a gem called "pigeon's blood", a pure red gem with a hint of blue it's big enough to be considered as Pandora.

And tonight, he's trying to get more information about the facility where the exhibit would take place.

Kaito was too tense to sit in the car.

He had to do something. The bug that he planted on the main parts of the hotel will continue to record all the conversation that could give him a hint on what to do and what tricks to use so he didn't need to stay put.

He looked around the parking lot for some unwanted earthling that might be connected to the crows.

There were thirty-seven cars, and most of them belong to the second department mainly, Nakamori's men.

But he couldn't care less. He need to take photos. He grabbed his digital camera and climbed out of his car.

Another car was entering the lot.

A black Lexus four door sedan. Keeping low, he darted from the cover of one car to the next until he had a clear view of where the Lexus had parked.

He zoomed the camera lens and silently snapped.

The driver's door opened, and a tall male dressed in an expensive suit emerged.

Kaito took his picture. Gaging from his looks, the man might be in his mid thirties and he looks so much like Shinichi.

He smiled at the thought of the later.

Then, the passenger door opened, and a good looking woman stepped out.

He needed his 35-mm to get a better look. He dashed back to his car, hugging the shadow of a tall brick wall, then, he heard it.

A third car door shutting. He edged around a large SUV and caught a glimpse of brown hair.

His metantei was never seen since his last heist. The real reason why he planned a heist was to lure out his metantei in case he just went into another round of hiding. Maybe he was found. Maybe he got his old body back [permanently] .. 'could it be... ' the thought thrilled him. He inched closer , staying low. His mouth fell open. The person wasn't his Shinichi.

It was a female version of him.

She was **perfection**.

Holy moley. He'd always considered himself a face person, or more importantly, a man who gazed first into the eyes of a person for a glimpse of his or her soul.

That's what made him fall for the detective. But it's not possible for this one, for he could only see her profile. Her nose was petite and girlish, though her lips were thin, it was wide and womanly.

A dynamite combination, and it definitely lit his fuse. He took a few pictures.

He guessed she was about five-foot-nine. She had to be tall because she was visible over the cars from her head to her sweetly curved breasts.

Holy mammary glands, it was enough to turn a face man into a breast man. Thank God for the zoom lens.

She left the car, walking away from him on seemingly endless legs.

Her tight skirt had a back vent that twitched open with each step to reveal a few inches on her slender thigh. Sheesh, it was enough to turn a newly converted breast man into a leg man.

But then he noticed how her tight skirt outlined her derriere. Holy honey buns. That was worth a picture or two. And certainly enough to turn a leg man into a connoisseur of fine booty.

Wait a minute! That blue business suit didn't look like something from the police department would wear.

Could she be …. he snapped out of his thoughts. The words were crying out loud. It was just IMPOSSIBLE.

He straightened, then paused with a silent groan. _Idiot_. He was letting his sensitive organs do the thinking.

The gorgeous girl was walking towards the entrance of the hotel with determination in her long-legged stride.

He had to know. The threesome had reached the entrance of the hotel. Kaito rushed to his car, yanked open the door and grabbed the 35-mm. He peered through the viewfinder.

Total darkness. With a muttered curse, he removed the lens cap and raised the camera once more.

Nothing. Shit! He missed her. He climbed into the car, wincing when his jeans cut into his swollen groin. She had to be someone good. He couldn't be this fired up over a demon. Could he?

xXx at school [the next day xXx

Kaito Kuroba was the king of pranksters and everyone in their campus was well aware of that.

However, he was not acting like himself during the last few months.

Only Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru, and Koizumi Akako know the real reason for his unpredictable mood.

Although he keeps it well hidden behind his famous poker face, it didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

He's grieving. He keeps on pretending like his life was normal after what had happened.

Just like before, he always showed his trademark grin. He had lost the one and only person who came to know him better than he ever knew himself.

A lot of times they would follow and watch him as he climbed up the stairs towards the school's rooftop and when he felt that he's all alone, he would cry his heart out why cursing and banging his head on the thick concrete wall.

oOo

It was a painful scene for Aoko.

Kaito was her first love, and though she never tried to show it, she still feel the same way towards him and she was well aware that she was Kaito's first love - he cheekily admitted it in front of her red flustered face while grinning with confidence.

She loved him back then, but she was too scared to enter a serious relationship as she thought he was a dense lover.

And he proved her completely **WRONG**.

After his confession was turned down by nobody else but herself, her freaking stupid self, they remained friends.

Their previous bonding as friends deepened and later on, Kaito treated her like his very own sister- though he never had one. He told her everything- from the start of his day up to a trick gone wrong.

She was the first person to know that Kaito fell in love- ooops wrong term! - fell **truly madly deeply** in love with another person who's technically not her. Her heart was broken but she never let it show.

She learned the art of his legendary poker face through the years of spending her everyday life with him and she was damn good in keeping it intact. Surely, she cannot let her feeling show. Coz the moment she set her eyes upon Kaito's, his purple set of iris was gleaming with what you call happiness, contentment and most of all... LOVE.

She could feel he was happy in his relationship with his special someone simply because he can't let the said person slip out of his mind even for a split second.

He keeps on talking to her about their memories, where they're suppose to go and he even tripped over as he ran away from her coz he's overly excited to see the love of his life.

Two times.

She only saw him cried twice. Nothing more, nothing less.

First instance was when his father died in an accident while practicing some new magic tricks.

The second and probably the most painful, was when the said person who showered him with love, who made him feel so complete, who made him so happy even without doing anything was declared dead - on the night of their first year anniversary.

The images of him crying frantically , trying to search for him in with tears running down his eyes around the whole Tokyo hoping he would find him before she herself did the honor of slapping his innocent looking face were still vivid on her mind.

How could she be so idiot not to realize that the person's name Kaito keeps on mumbling in his sleep during classes was Shinichi Kudo? That he fell in love with the famous high school detective who's freaking obsessed with Holmes.

Or maybe she wasn't really idiot. It was just an automatic thought that the person he's obsessed with was a girl simply because of the basis that was right in front of her - he was perfect.

Oh yes his hair might be a lil messy but he can give justice to wear that hairstyle just by simply not combing his hair, or maybe he's just really lazy to fix his unruly hair.

And his face, innocent looking but keeps a lot of secrets and masks.

His eyes were the most captivating eyes she'd ever seen.

And the fact that a lot of girls are drooling over him- that would just give her enough idea that he finally found his ideal girl.

Only to realize that she was wrong. It should be ideal MAN.

Honest to goodness, she never thought that Kaito had a BOYFRIEND.

Not until one day, when she saw a guy, take note: 'A GUY WHO LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE KAITO!' - and when we talk about being exact, it means a carbon-copy, exact replica of the teen beside her.

Another definition, same hair, same face same body type and for god's sake, THE SAME SMILE. The 'guy' must be waiting for him as he was leaning comfortably at Ekoda's school gates. She blinked. Then stared at Kaito. Then looked back at the other guy. Then reality hit her hard, square on the face.

The real reason why she thought he's a girl was because Kaito- her Kaito calls him Shin-chan! of course she wouldn't know the whole name cause he just keeps on exclaiming like a crazed-fanatic girl that his Shin-chan's so good looking, so great, so intelligent, so hot, smells so freaking good and a wild kisser that always brought him over the edge. Who in their right mind would think that he's talking about a guy?

Her confusion was cleared when Kaito happily, no, excitedly run over to the person waiting in their school gates. And Aoko ran by his side. "Hi. I'm Shinichi. And if I'm not mistaken you're Aoko right?" Aoko was about to answer but then he smiled and then continued "you're sweet face reminds me of my first love." And that was how he introduced himself to her. Talk about a guy that could pass as Kaito's twin.

She stared intently on the other person's features and figured out that every lil detail's the same except for one. His eyes. And twice now, she was wrong about Kaito. He wasn't the one who got the most captivating eyes. It was the smiling guy in front of her.

Unlike Kaito's purple gaze, his was blue in color and if she's not mistaken it's a color called cerulean.

It was just… stunning but there's a hint of sadness in it.

His gaze was so warm that she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Oi Oi! You two look like lovey dovey!"

The duo shot a freezing glare as Kaito keep on whining like a jealous girlfriend.

"I just want to remind you that you're already MINE."

And with that said, he leaned over and place a quick smack on the other teens lips, while the other teen blushed furiously which made Aoko smile at the scene they have created.

"and you forgot wearing your contact lenses again ! now, now fix your hair and forget about todays game !"

* * *

><p>so there.<p>

first chapter done. And I'm already working on for the next chapter. I guess this is pretty long now :)

im so inspired. :D

how was it ? hate it? love it ?

please share your feedbacks.

And oh I'm so sorry for all the grammatical errors and some misspelled words [my high school teacher would surely kill me hahaha]

anyway here we go again. Please R&R ! :D


	3. honest mistake

Waaaaah!

Writer's block! I thought I can make another chappie as fast as I could nyahaha *bangs head on the monitor*

a big **THANK YOU** to the people who reviewed - you keep me soooo _inspired_ :)

so here goes another chapter

I do not own DC&MK they are the artworks of the mystery genius Gosho Aoyama.

I'm just a fan who appreciate his marvelous works.

honestly .. i have no idea what comes next after this. Before starting this story, I've got a great plot inside my head. But now little by little, all the thoughts were gone.

alright i'll add some character _point of view_ to make the scene clearer - better.

Please read and _review_.

Note:

" " - conversations

_italic_ - thoughts

**BOLD **| ALL CAPS - emphasis

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

**Honest Mistake**

_"Two of the biggest mistakes that you can do: to act without thinking, and to think without acting .. "_

_.oOo._

_+.+_

It was a moonless night as the rain just stopped pouring. He already notified Nakamori-keibu that tonight's heist will be postponed due to unplanned circumstances. So far, he got no plans in mind. He walks in a daze, staring at an empty space, feeling the unusual eerie sensation that registered at the back of his mind the moment his other half passed away. The body- his body was never found. Regret soared up his entire being. Had he been present back then. He should have been here. Still here. With him. There's a little spark of hope that still lingers. The body was never found and they concluded that he's dead. How ironic. There's a possibility that he's still alive but there's also a chance that his precious body's already rotting somewhere. The last thought made him shiver. He smirked sarcastically to himself as the thought of him being alive crossed his empty mind. There's no way that could happen.

NEVER.

Thus engaged in such thoughts, he barely noticed when an equally dazed individual fell unconscious at his feet. He snapped out of his daze. He stared at the girl at his feet. And blink then stare once more. He was star struck. `Twas like a dream. It was a feeling he's certain he had felt before. It reminded him of a certain feeling he couldn't quiet phantom.

The girl was less or of equal age as him. Her hair was a mixture of golden brown, honey and sun-kissed platinum that draped across her lovely face. It was the same hair he saw the night before that swayed from side to side in a way that could hypnotize a man and enslave him for life. He wasn't so sure how long he had been standing there just staring at the face of the girl. She does remind him of someone like sort of a déjà vu. He snapped out of his thoughts and gets the picture of what was happening. He stooped down to take a closer look. Holy coincidence! She was the same girl he saw the night he was checking out his target. May be that's why he felt this feeling of déjà vu. Yes that's definitely what it was. He inched closer to pick the girl up only to jump up as he touched her. She was freaking cold! It's as if she just came out of the fridge. He composed himself and picked up the girl. Destination? His house of course! Where the hell should he bring the cold pretty lady in his arms? And the fact that she was wearing short dark blue culottes with a khaki blouse that's topped with light brown cardigan and belt on her slim waist just perfectly lit up his fuse. She smelled as sweet as cinnamon mixed with strawberry, '_shinichi's fave flavor'_ he thought. He needs to know who she is. Or who she was. Lots of thoughts flooded his mind as he descended the street to his house.

.oOo.

_Accept it. It is already human nature to pull people down. People strive to be the best, but when someone better comes his way, he will do everything to take the other person down-not because of competition, but because of jealousy. It's happening more and more-and it's pathetic._

She felt lightheadedness and disequilibrium came over as she took another step. Her parents already know and her mother was ecstatic about the news. Her father on the other hand still remained as supportive as he was before. She only got one problem now. It wasn't a dot like issue anyway. THIS WOULD BE BIG NEWS TO HIM. And she wouldn't know how he would react until she makes an effort to go to him. She's still having mind battles with her own brain as she saw the person she was trying to avoid. And right in front of him she felt herself fell as her body passed out from weakness.

Memoirs of the earlier scene flooded her as the sweet aroma of chocolate filled her senses. Where is she again? She's comfortably leaning against a familiar bed. She blinked several times before it all made sense. She's at her former lover's room! Technically not a former lover but Kaito was 'HIS' boyfriend. All because she is Shinichi trapped in an eighteen year old girl's body. It all made sense now. How she felt like the ground is moving but her feet's not even touching it. She's just too weak to respond earlier which she was thankful of. Now she just have to pretend that she's still sleeping to avoid further interrogations. She still need to think of a name that would fit her perfectly beautiful face. Damn it ! Never in her life did she imagined to be a girl. Shrinking to a child's body is bad enough. And when Haibara gave him the antidote, this would be the LEAST expected side effect that he could ever think of. It never really crossed his mind. She retained her position of leaning comfortably against the soft pillow that she was so sure was Kaito's own. She scanned the room. No changes at all. She can't fight the urge to shift from her position as her lower limbs started to numb. Her eyes darted on the table beside the bed where she lay. She smiled at what she saw. It was a solo picture of _him_ grinning like a lunatic while tossing a soccer ball in his head. Her heart ached. Well that was unmistakably a stolen shot. And she never noted that Kaito took that photo. She need to do something. Staying in his place would just make things more complicated. Just as she sat up from the bed, Kaito entered the room wearing his casual grin. _Oh gods. I'm a dead meat. _She thought as the later approached her.

x

"Good morning sleepy-head! How are you feeling? A little warm now perhaps?" Kaito looked at her with such an intense gaze and she can't do anything but look away. _'What the hell. I NEED to get out of here before I get crazy! I can't stay here and tell him lies which previously worked for Ran. He just wouldn't be deceived by just a simple trick.' _"I need to go now." she spitted out the words in an almost whisper it was inaudible even for her own ears. He later looked at her suspiciously and grabbed by the hand when she tried to leave. _'Now this is what causes the butterflies in my stomach.' _She tried to composed myself and gave him a stern look. She also noted he had been astonished as he put on his annoying poker face. "You're not leaving MY place without a word from me lady." And with that he turned her around to face him. "I just want to know who you are." _'but that's it Kaito. I can't let you know who I am. Or we'll be back to square one once more.' _"It's for me to know and for you to always wonder." she then winked at him and with a puff of smoke, she was gone. _'I'm sorry Kaito. I really am. But not yet.' _She used his tricks against him. He was the one who thought her various tricks which prove to be very useful sometimes. And Kaito was there. Dumb struck. And she silently left the room leaving without leaving the stunned guy a single clue.

x

* * *

><p>i know i know.<p>

short chapter.

Some of the _italics _would be Shinichi's own thoughts.

And please forgive me if I would address him as a her - literally.

I'm having writer's block but I already now what to write next though i think i just need to fix some scenes.

oh and by the way I changed the title coz i thought that's so inappropriate. bear with me .. :D

please expect that I'll update this chapter and this MIGHT be longer. I'm aiming for 3000 words per chapter.

Or perhaps I'll just make another chapter.

hope i can make it :))

and again please r&r ! thank you BIG TIME !


	4. just another earthling

Maybe the plot wasn't so nice, or I wasn't really good enough to get attention.

Nonetheless, I'll continue writing this story.

Again, I do not own neither MK or DC coz if I own them, it'll definitely end up as KaiShin. :D

" " - conversations

_italic_ - thoughts

**BOLD **| ALL CAPS - emphasis

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

_"Failure is a humbling experience for anyone, but the key is to learn from it and make sure history doesn't repeat._

_One day I will wake up my body, and make-up for all the lost time."_

.oOo.

Tomorrow would be the start of another day for the nameless pretty girl that's been wandering around the streets of Beika District for more or less two days now. She barely escaped the young man. God knows how much she loved him. But she cannot fight any longer. It's slowly getting into her nerves. She needs to go with the flow. She followed wherever her own feet took her and before she knew it, she was in front of her own house. After her unceremonious scrutiny of the place, she felt safe and entered. She was confined within the four walls of her or previously 'his' room. She took her credit card, and the newly amplified whatchamacallit actualized by the ever brilliant mind of Professor Agasa and Ai-kun. She then went to her mother's room to check for some things that 'she' could wear. After a few minutes, she gave up with a heavy sigh. She took her phone and dialed the digits she memorized by heart since she was a little 'boy'. An ecstatic creature answered on the other line.

"Shin-chan ! How are you doing? We missed you dearly." The voice piped in the other end. Rolling her eyes before finally let her voice be heard by the earthling on the other line. True enough, she can give her thousands of names without repeating each word but she didn't chose to settle in one of those thoughts. "Mom. I. NEED. YOUR. HELP" the foreordained word came out as natural as it can be. After a few minutes, she was the one who keeps on ranting on the line trying to explain everything to her baffled mom. "I'll be there Shin-chan." Then her breathing loosen a bit before speaking up again. " in. a. MINUTE." which leaves the girl wide eyed with stupor.

True enough, a minute or less, there she was, standing haughtily in front of her. "Come on Shin-chan! We need to FIX a LOT of things!" She rant while dragging the younger version of her beauteous face.

Then she eyed her skeptically. "I think we missed a circuitous detail. Ne? Shin-chan" now it was the younger lady's turn to glance at her like she had grown two horns and a tail.

"WHAT?" she wasn't really in the mood to play games with her exasperating mom.

"Fujimine Yumiko. What do you think? Would that be a reasonable name for a captivating lady like you?" her mom eyed her with gleaming eyes.

"Where did you get that name?"

"Oh? That? Fujimine's my maiden name. How can you not remember that fact! As for the Yumiko, that was the name I planned to give you in case our baby would turn out to be a girl."

"Unfortunately your 'baby' didn't turn out to be one."

"tsk. tsk. tsk. He turned out to be ONE. " Yukiko says as she waggered her finger in front of her face.

"Now now now. We need to make some arrangements first. Tomorrow will surely be another day"

Yumiko smiled upon hearing her mother's words. She knew exactly what she had in mind.

x

_"I may regret the way we ended, but I will never regret what we had."_

_o_

Nobody knows what she have in mind or what she's thinking at the moment.

Or how she exactly felt.

Her mind's too occupied to think about that.

As much as she wanted to leave him all alone, she really can't bring herself to do so...

Almost a year of waiting is too much.

Now, she need to make sure she's not forgotten by a certain someone.

* * *

><p>*speechless*<p>

i really have a writer's block sorta thing.

please review.

thanks !


	5. terminal

Its 5:22 in the morning EST and I wasn't able to sleep.

My mind's pre-occupied with some yada yada crack-a-doodle kind of things … And yes! My girlfriend already dozed off to dreamland. Apparently having nostalgic experiences with her 'mouth sore' issues.

Poor little thing. Anyway, I deeply apologize for the delay in updating said story. It ain't a writer's block. I'm just organizing my thoughts.

For readers who weren't able to get the jist of the story, feel free to send me a private message so I can clear the confusion. And for the **constant changes in the chapters and titles** – I'm sorry it only add up to the confusion but nonetheless, it'll never happen again. Imma make sure to load the whole chapter first before posting it as another chappie.

This is a YAOI story and if you are against homosexual activities | relationships | etc | etc , please do not read this as some scenes may come out eventually. So there, **THANK YOU SO MUCH **for reading & taking some time to **review **on my perfectly imperfect product of imagination.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DC | MK - even if I'd like to.

Shinichi owns Kaito | Kaito owns Shinichi | and Gosho Aoyama owns both of them. *sniff sniff*

I know I keep on saying this - but please take time to review so I would know what | where | when | how to improve.

" " - conversations

_italic_ - thoughts

**BOLD **| ALL CAPS - emphasis

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

"_Sometimes I want to ask if I'm still important for you._

_If I'm still significant. But I'm not going to do it_

_For I fear that one day, you'll inevitably tell me_

"_why? Who are you in my life?"_

It's as early as five o'clock in the morning and Fujimine Yumiko's already preparing for school. This'll be the first day in her new class and she's grateful for having high-end connections as it gave her enough edge among the general public. She half expected that she'll be attending her class as soon as possible but she never thought that it'd be as early as today. She recalled all the conversation she was able to eavesdrop before apprehending that asking for her mother's help was the best idea.

Being a girl brought her lots of **advantages **and **DISADVANTAGES**.

One – she never learned how to walk with a pair of manolo blahnik so she had to practice using one of the 100 pairs of shoes her mother bought for her. So basically, it's going to be her first day in school and she was up all night without even taking an hour of sleep. She'll temporarily stay in her OWN house in Beika until her parents give her the go signal to transfer to the new house they invest in for her. Thank God she's got generous | loving & most especially understanding parents.

It took her two hours and a half to finish her _new_ daily routine which includes taking a bath for an hour submerged in a milk bath formula | wearing her undies which took her five minutes which seemed longer because she can't help but study her own profile in front of a life sized mirror.

She's as white as porcelain | her eyes still got the same hue with her old ones – minus the masculine shape. Her nose was petite and girlish and her lips were thin and pink – giving her a kissable pout. Her body was superlative. It was the first time she saw her profile since the day she turned out to be a girl. If you're the type of guy who can appreciate beauty at its finest, you wouldn't hesitate to give her a second look and most probably a third one too!

She ventured out of the Kudo mansion sporting her blue cotton linen sleeveless blouse with a high waist skirt over a gray long sleeve cardigan. Her mom, being a real pain in the neck, forgot to buy even one jeans to suit her liking. All the clothes were too girly for her taste—or maybe she's just being a meanie again. Whatever her reason is or was – it doesn't matter anymore. Yukiko succeeded anyway as her beauteous daughter felt comfortable with layered type of clothing which looks all too formal for her all the way showing her feminine side. Maybe – just maybe. She's in touch with her feminine instincts now.

.oOo.

"_there's nothing more deceiving than the obvious"_

The moon was devastatingly shining at its peak. Rays reaching even the deepest cavern of the horizon, extending to the heart of someone in grief. It's been almost a year since he lost Shinichi in his life – apparently, in the most significant heist of his life being Kaitou Kid. This time, no more coming back – he's never coming back.

He once loved the moon.

Being under its light made him so alive | happy | contented. But that was all before. Now it only made him reminisce some happy and not so happy flashbacks of the past. It was also that time that they decided playing one of their favorite games - acting each other's character. His current state struck him. He can't deal quality time with mirrors as he can see Shinichi's face staring back at him with questioning | confused eyes.

Yes. Everyone's well aware that they could pass as twins, aside from Shinichi's cerulean eye color and cowlick, everything else is the same. Whenever they pull of their game, both of them just have to wear the color of each other's eyes and rearrange their hairstyle. And Shinichi's a very good student. As soon as he thought him new tricks, in a matter of seconds, he was able to pull it off like a pro. He wasn't really able to sleep as his mind kept on thinking about the girl who was able to flawlessly pull off one of Shinichi's commonly used trick while trying to escape from his grasp. It's already dawn and if he try to take a nap, it'll turn out to be a fifteen hour sleep so he decided to get ready for school.

Once done with his daily routine, he took his iphone and played some music to soothe his senses.

_It feels like a lifetime,_

_A thousand days have passed by_

_Since I held you close to me_

_If I could see that smile from my friend_

_I know that I could live again_

_I need you here with me_

Kaito closed his eyes as tenacious memories came flooding in. It was the last song Shinichi played in his phone. And he kept on listening to the same song over and over for almost one year.

_Heaven knows what to say_

_Even though for right_

_Now you're so far away_

_I hope and I pray_

_Somewhere in your heart I'll always stay_

_Boy, lately my sun doesn't shine without you_

_Never noticed what it feels like to be without you_

_Feels like I took my last step_

_And my last breath in my life ending_

_Had to say just what I was feeling, boy_

'_Cause my sun doesn't shine,_

_Sun doesn't shine without you_

_This is more for me than for you_

_Boy, I finally see there's no substitute_

_For what we have_

_Do you know how much I love you?_

He stopped playing the music in his ears. He can't bear listening to it anymore as he was just bombarded with the past which will never happen again. And the song just made him realize how emotionally inclined he still is—to the person declared DEAD. Yet the words still feels inappropriate to be used.

(o_O)

"_Don't be too confident when someone tells you they like you. The question is, "until when?" Just like seasons, people & feelings change.._

_if loving you is a crime,_

_then I am more than willing to be locked up."_

Yumiko drew in a quick breath.

Her blood was pounding through her veins as she raced towards the train station. Today is her first day so she MUST make a GOOD IMPRESSION. Hah, were the gods laughing at her?

There is only ONE TRUTH. Well, the one truth was too far this time. And everything changed the moment she took the antidote. It all became a blur. Everyone presumed him – now her – to be DEAD.

Obviously, that can't be as she's now a good-looking teenager guy turned to be a cute little boy which eventually turned out to a perfectly imperfect lady version of her old self. Unbelievable but true. And impossible is not in her dictionary. So there, she's starting a new life—one that means leaving everything behind. She turned to a halt as she reached the train heading to Ekoda. She needs to catch up on the nine o'clock bus ride tracking to Ekoda High.

It took her fifteen minutes from Beika all the way to Ekoda. A little too impatient as she felt the need to clarify things to the school director.

.oOo.

He strides his way towards the bus terminal.

Early bird as he was, it was sensational that for some reason, he felt like walking in a limbo. He stopped seeing Aoko regularly before heading to school since he and Shinichi started living in one roof. Now, life couldn't get better without him.

Settling himself in one of the two-seater unoccupied chair, he sat by the window side. He felt empty, but the emptiness had begun much earlier. He took out his phone again and stuffed his ears with the ear buds – then closed his eyes trying to doze off as its going to be a long-short ride to school.

Moments after he settled in his seat, someone came down the aisle of the bus and sat beside him.

Holding exactly the same expression that says 'I am doomed | lonely | uncaring to the world | grieving | broken heated', he pried his eyes towards the source of the warmth on the left side of his body for today's seemingly endless journey. And stared, mouth opening in shock [same as the looks of someone caught red-handed], and stared some more. The other earthling smiled at him then turned her attention back to the book she held in her arms. Shoulder up to shoulder they shared that nine o'clock ride. Kaito's heart was screaming as the girl left her seat. He followed her movements and before he realized his actions, he was at her feet. The girl smiled knowingly at him before proceeding to her destination. He decided to follow her but with a blink of an eye, she was gone. And he found himself in front of Ekoda High. For the first time in almost a year, he smiled—a genuine heartwarming | head turning kind of smile. Looks like there's more to her worth plunging himself into …

* * *

><p>wooohooo ! I'm done with another chapter.<p>

Sorry for the typographical | grammatical | spelling errors.

and please so review.

I wan't to know how you want the next chapter to turn out.

Thank You So Much for reading !

~ alex [] – add me up if you've got face book :D


	6. newcomer

Good morning.

Time check: 12:01 am EST.

lalalala and I cannot sleep so I'll just update. :)

sorry for the long wait.

I'm caught up between school | work | painting | playing flute ..

hahaha .. gotta lot of activities.

And thank you sooooo much for the reviews.

**Angelwingsonline:** Hiya! I do apologize for the confusion.

To clear things up, she turned into a girl on the first chapter.

She was the girl he saw when he was checking out the security system whilst preparing for his heist.

About the one year gap, he's gone into hiding while waiting for Haibara to create a permanent antidote to have his old body back - I'll explain it on the next chapters to come.

I really appreciate you review. Thank you so much!

**Alaena F. Dragonstar:** Thank you so much for the reviews! They keep me motivated. And I personally love your stories!

**Anonymous reviewers: **Thank you for taking time to review. I appreciate it.

Kaito: why am I always gloomy ! its soooo not me.

Shinichi: me too.*watery eyed*

me: as if you can do something about it *evil laugh*

disclaimer time !

Shinichi owns Kaito | Kaito owns Shinichi | Gosho Aoyama owns them both so that leaves me with nothing but this irrelevant story.

again - please read and _review_. T H A N K Y O U !

~ alex

* * *

><p>NOTE:<p>

**text | TEXT **- emphasis

"text " - conversations

_text_- thoughts

* * *

><p><em>(o.O)<em>

_"there are times when it is better to let things happen,_

_rather than insisting how you want them to be done"_

oOo

It was ten o'clock sharp when the classroom door of class 2-B revealed a blonde curly haired professor. Everyone went back to their respective seats as she cleared her throat.

"I have an anouncement .." she started.

'must be bad news ..' Aoko thought.

"a new student will join our class today.." the professor continued.

'yeah. definitely a BAD news ..' Aoko said to herself.

"I know it's already half of the school year but please be nice to the new student. I haven't met him/her yet." she confessed, more to herself than to her students. She tensed as her previous king of pranksters turned unheard student shot him a knowing look. She felt guilty as a wave of dejavu flashed over her. That same scenario happened over a year ago and she knew memoirs of that scene clicked some kind of a memory switch to Kaito's brain. Losing someone he love really changed him- and boy it was an extreme change.

He locked his gaze on her. She felt uneasy but the feeling melted when a certain someone knocked three times before unveiling someone very familiar to the latter. The new student entered the room and gait her way to the professors desk. She whispered something incoherable and the professor just nodded.

She flashed her megawatt smile then started to speak. "Fujimine Yumiko's my name. You can call me by my given name if you prefer to. I'm turning eighteen, came from America to pursue my studies here. I do apologize for interrupting your class but please bear with me."

Kaito was sharp, witty, adventurous and never dull. Even after losing 'him', he was still good-looking and women got roped in his charm, frustrated by his emotional unavailability, then heartbroken by his short attention span.

"I hope we can get along ..." she continued speaking and he looked at her straight in the eyes. He wasn't sure if he was just hallucinating or she really did wink at him. He checked the reactions of his classmates and boy he was rendered speechless. Half of the class were listening intently, full of attention while the other half was busy looking at her with dreamy eyes.

He stared at her thinking that 'this is up close and personal' and noted that she's clutching a Holmes book, a small  
>notebook and a pen on her right hand.<p>

Hakuba stared at her with interest, Akako was glaring and Aoko looked like she was smitten. The girls are staring at her with envious eyes and that, Kaito thought, was funny. He wanted to laugh out loud but being discreet as he was at the moment, he settled on flashing her a heartfelt smile- the kind of smile he shared to nobody else but Shinichi.

The professor acknowledge the exchanged of looks the newcomer and Kuroba Kaito shared. She relaxed as she first thought that the latter would have an emotional breakdown about the recap of his past experiences. She then ushered Yumiko to take the unoccupied seat next to Kaito and scrutinize for any possible emotional breakdown. _NONE_. On the contrary, his smile widen whilst the young lady went towards her seat. The smile was flustered on his lips and his eyes followed every movement made by the latter.

_'This is intriguing ..." _she thought before smiling to herself and started her class.

oOo

_Aoko's POV_

_oOo_

It was precisely a minute past ten o'clock in the morning when the door of class 2-B uncovered our professor with a stern look her the face.

Everyone's attention shot her way as she cleared her throat.

"I have an announcement." I am shaken. Any form of announcement from the professor would pass as a bad news for me.

"A new student will join our class today. I haven't met him|her yet and I know it's already half of the school year but please be considerate to her." their professor piped in.

As I had predicted, yes its a definitely bad news. Something was off. I began thinking about it but then I noticed the gleam in Kaito's eyes. His gaze fall upon our professors concerned look and he smirked at her. I can feel our professor was alarmed by his reaction, but then again, he slipped his all known poker face.

Moments have past and they stayed that way for hours or maybe just minutes. True enough, Hakuba confirmed that it'd been 6 minutes and 49 seconds when they heard a hesitant knock on the door, followed by the clicking sound, revealing a lady with the same beckoning eyes as Shinichi Kudo. Why that certain thought crossed her mind, that she wasn't sure of. I noticed the whole class whooped some air as her whole profile came into view. True enough, she was even more beauteous than our very own witch - Akako. Guys whistled while the girls throw her one of those envious looks. Hakuba stared intently and Akako glared- as if she know some kind of a supernatural force lurking behind this girl's shadows.

"Fujimine Yumiko's my name. You can call me by my given name if you prefer to. I'm turning eighteen, came from America to pursue my studies here. I do apologize for interrupting your class but please bear with me." Her eyes scanned the whole class before she rested her gaze on Kaito. "I hope we can get along some time." The words were lowly spoken. As if she didn't want anybody to hear it. But I know better. What I saw made my heart sank. Kuroba Kaito - my childhood friend, Shinichi's grieving boyfriend, my supposedly soul mate IS smiling at her.

The professor then scanned the room for any vacant seats and I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid to abandon my previous seat next to Kaito - which was apparently the only seat left unoccupied now as the previous occupant namely Shinichi Kudo had long gone.

"You may take your seat beside Kuroba-kun. As you may notice, that would only be the available seat as of the moment. If you do have a word about it please let me know as soon as possible." the professor uttered.

"no no no. It's fine, really." that Yumiko girl said as she stride towards Kaito. Eerie as it may seem, but yes, Kaito's smile was flustered on his face. And it was the first time I saw him smile - a real heartwarming smile I may add, after the death of a certain detective.

oOo

normal POV

oOo

The new lady - not chatting with anyone- looked at him sharply. Assessing him from head to foot with pale disdainful eyes.

_This will be interesting._ His first impression had been wrong. The lady wasn't plain. Her large blue eyes were immediately arresting, and not just because they were so direct. They were fringed with long, dark lashes and high lighted by well defined cheekbones.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He started with a smirk. This girl sure is something. He was in a deep abyss of loneliness earlier today but she was able to make him crack a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied then parted her lips as if to say something but close it after a few seconds.

She shot him a look, and he could tell she wanted to say something she thought she shouldn't. She restrained herself though with some effort, he thought, suppressing a smile.

Somewhere. Somehow, he felt like he'd seen those orbs before.

"Focus on the class or else she'll get mad.." she then clicked her thumb towards Aoko's direction and the latter shot him a concerned look.

Their conversation ended there and Kaito can't help but stare at the lassie sitting beside him.

oOo

A lot of things happen within the day but there's one thing that caught Yumiko's bored attention.

After their lunch break, their adviser went inside the room and notified everyone about an art gallery opening that will be held at the school grounds tomorrow eve.

The student contemplated for a while before an uproar of an approval was heard.

* * *

><p>sorry for the short chapter guys ..<p>

just caught up with a lot of things.

thanks for adding me to your favorites ..

everything appreciated.

Please review ! :)

arigatou gozaimazu ..


	7. gallery opening

**NOTE: **Please reread the last part of this chapter .. I've made some major changes .. thank YOU ! :D

Yoo-hoo!

Chapter 6 up!

It's me again. I think I updated earlier this time. :)

**Alaena dragonstar:** yeah right. the professor's a little observant haha my own prof gave me the idea but Imma leave it that way.. Again, thank you so much for your reviews... i love it !

**Rowand:** weeee! I'm so happy you're able to get the jist of my effin story :) thank you BIG time for the review!

**Everyone: **Shinichi disappeared during the last heist and as I've mentioned in the previous chapters, he and Kaito loves portraying each others character. They switched places during the last heist and it didn't turn out well. There'd been a shoot out and so they switched to their own character and Shinichi happened to be the victim. As per reports, he was badly injured and his body was N E V E R found and the police force presumed him to be DEAD after series of search operations. Kaito never planned another heist until after ten months. Conan got interested and took the latest antidote Haibara created without the latter's knowing, thus, turning him into a girl. Shinichi informed his parents immediately and worried as normal parents would be, they went with him/her to the site of the heist wherein Kaito saw him the first time - which happened in chapter one.

Okay. As I've said, I'll be writing a chapter about that one. This is just to clear the confusion that we all have in mind. I'm still working out on those parts so for now, lets just focus on the current flow of the story.

disclaimer time .. :D

Shinichi owns Kaito | Kaito owns Shinichi | Gosho Aoyama owns them both so that leaves me with nothing but this irrelevant story.

again - please read and _review_. T H A N K Y O U !

~ alex

line-line-line-line-line-line-line

NOTE:

**text | TEXT **- emphasis

"text " - conversations

_text_- thoughts

line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line

* * *

><p>CHAPTER VI<p>

**_GALLERY OPENING_**

**_oOo_**

_"nothing hurts more than to be friends with someone,_

_knowing that you both love each other and yet,_

_not being able to be together..."_

_oOo_

"Ah.. gallery opening!" Yukiko said, sweeping blush across her son turned daughter's face, with a brush so large it looked like a small animal.

"Who's with you Shin-chan? Close your eyes." Yumiko closed her eyes.

"No. I'm meeting with my boyfriend, uhm, _ex-boyfriend_, afterward." She paused. _That_ didn't sound right.

"Ahuh.. So YOU'RE _dating_ with Kai-chan? look up!" Yukiko sang, making it sound like a game played with a toddler at mealtime. "It's not like THAT!" "Look down." Yumiko did as she was told.

"Stop frowning. you're creasing your face!" She tried to iron out her face. Minutes later, her mom stepped back beaming. "There..."

That's when she stared at herself in the mirror. And her mouth dropped~ literally. Once again she felt herself admiring her mother's job ...

line-line-line-line-line-line

"What the hell Kaito!" Aoko whined as the latter drag her around the streets of Ekoda. Her mind was protesting but she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Seeing him so alive again just made her feel happy. Surprisingly, he even tried a few magic tricks earlier today. Amusing yet unnerving.

"We don't have classes today. What's your problem?" he released her hand before facing her. "I need to chose appropriate clothes for the gallery. Please Aoko." he pleaded.

She didn't know what to think. Or how to react. She just felt her lips twitched upwards and she nodded.

_'I'm not gonna loose you Kaito.._

line-line-line-line-line-line-

Yumiko flowed into the room in a diaphanous white outfit that made her look like a fairy. Though it appeared to have layers, it clung to her slim body while hinting at supple pleasures beneath. Her eyes were dark and sultry as original sin. A marked contrast to her hair which was light and shiny as a child's.

Kaito couldn't take his eyes off her. She glowed. She was like some small beautiful cream colored moth caught in a web of Japan black. All around her women in little black dresses spilled over and under their tight bodices and short hems, stuck like kabobs on their spiked heels but Yumiko seemed to float in a spotlight all her own, her slippered feet not even touching the ground.

She was studying one of the artists' abstract piece when he approched. "Is it a goat or a tornado?" he asked standing next to her. She looked at him startled. It was a good look for her with those wide blue eyes and delicate features. Something about her seemed so vulnerable, he was taken every time. "Oh you're here" she said. Taken in, that was until she spoke.

"Hello to you too.." he grinned. There was also something appealing about how difficult it was to get a smile out of her. It stimulated his creativity and felt like quite the reward when he won one.

"I think it's rage" she said, looking darkly at the painting. He studied it anew "rage? It looks like sex to me," he thought he heard a little laugh. Or maybe it was a scoff. "I'm sorry" he said leaning down. She smelled soft, like honeysuckle. "I didn't catch that." Kaito was surprised to see her cheeks color slightly. A tall, thin waitress with cocoa colored eyes and long fake eyelashes brought a tray of glasses filled with champagne. In the oblique spot lighting the bubbles looked like tiny jewels floating to the surface.

Kaito took two and handed one to Yumiko. She hesitated and that she was weighing something flashed plainly across her face but she took the glass and thank him. She started to turn back to the painting but he stopped her. "cheers.." he said holding out his glass. She stared at him for a moment before clicking her own glass to his. That was the start of a good conversation. "have you thought about my yesterdays request?" he started. "no." she replied blankly. She then moved to check the other pieces and left Kaito.

The place was loud, dark and teeming with people. She felt as if she were about to be crushed when Akako pushed back to the crowd with a pink drink in a martini glass extended toward her. "What is it?" Yumiko called over the crowd.

"A cosmopolitan," Akako yelled back.

"I can't believe how gorgeous you look in that outfit," Akako said, leaning toward her. "If I'd seen it first I'd have bought it."

Once again, Yumiko felt like someone other than herself. Someone more comfortable in her skin. She stood in the middle of the crowd, taking in the Über-cool people around her.

Kaito was about to follow Yumiko when Aoko stopped him. "Hey Kaito! Can you join me here..." she pouted and Kaito barely noticed that she was glaring at the other lady. Yumiko proceeded to check the other paintings and she kept on replacing her champagne glass each time a waitress pass her direction and before she knew it, she already boozed a whole bottle worth of champagne. Noticing this, Kaito unattached himself from Aoko's grasp and went over to the drunk lady.

"Yumiko." he said in her ear. She didn't flinch when his arms encircled her waist. _yes, obviously drunk. what to do, what to do?_ "Yumiko?" he tried again. No reaction. She's just staring at an empty space between the walls. He picked her up bridal style without giving time to listen to her protests and headed towards the school gates.

"BAKAito!" he heard Aoko called out but he didn't care. They need to get out of the place. He need to know something. Walking hastily, he opened the door of a black Porsche 911 and let down the half awake half dazed individual in his arm into the soft pillow he placed on the upper part of the passenger's seat.

"What the hell." she hissed while trying to stand from where she was seated. Kaito closed the door then dashed to the drivers' seat.

"You're not going anywhere this time."

"What?"

"It all looks the same to me. I'd know those eyes anywhere" Those eyes look up to his. "You are full of lines aren't you?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Have I got a problem?" he said before driving without second thoughts on where to go.

The car pulled up in front of her brownstone, and Yumiko felt a twinge of regret that the ride wasn't longer.

"Thank You for the ride Kaito," she said, scooting on the seat so that she faced him.

"You're welcome," he said that in that intimate tone he was so good at, and for a moment, his eyes held hers, there in the darkened back of the car.

Slowly, he took her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips. Warm, soft, Kaito Kuroba's lips, with those famous purple eyes looking up at her with those famous dark lashes.

Without realizing she was doing it, she leaned toward him, her fingers closing over his, and the next thing she knew, his lips had moved from her fingers to her mouth.

She fell into him, her hands holding on to her shirt, and felt his tongue probe her lips. She opened under the inquiry and their mouths were suddenly one, gently opening together, tongues exploring, Yumiko's heart tripping like a stone skipped across a pond.

He was warm, his body broad, his hands firm, and his lips-_oh! _his lips were divine. Skilled, soft, and yet firm. She and he moved as one, their movements instinctively in sync.

It was a kiss like no other than Kaito. Satisfying a need that had been long buried. As Shinichi to Kaito, she felt like she need to pay attention or she'd make a wrong move, teeth would hit or tongues would miss or lips would loosen too much.

But this... _this_ was gentleness and promise all in one. This had her entire body straining toward him, wanting. . . something. Something more. Nothing like the feeling she'd had when she was Shinichi. T'was like kiss Shinichi shared with Kaito but on a different level.

_KAITO !_

Yumiko pulled back, shocked at herself. Her heart beat so rapidly she felt light-headed. She opened her eyes and she saw the face of a magazine ad, not her plain, safe, old Kaito. Her plain, safe ex _Kaito_.

She blushed to the roots of her hair and backed away quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, grabbing her purse and sliding toward the door behind her. "I'm- please forgive me. Forget this ever happened. I don't know what . . ."

"Yumiko -"

"No!" she cried, appalled all over again that she kissed a man who didn't even know who she really was. She'd lied to him, made a fool of herself over him, and kissed him when he no doubt has _not_ been expecting it. She had to get out as quickly as she could before he found out all that she was: an oblivious yet know-it-all, shrunk-turned-girl, evidently horny _liar._

She opened the door, and even the dim overhead light in the car seemed too bright.

She nearly leaped out of the passenger seat, stumbling on the curb and landing smack down on the sidewalk, grazing her palms.

"Yumiko!" he said, moving toward the door to get out after her.

She scrambled to her feet. "I'm all right! I'm all right! _Please_ stay there. I've got to go. Good-bye!"

She didn't even look at him, just ran and yanked open the door to the foyer. She dug through her purse for her keys so frantically, she ripped the side of it, but she got them out and let herself into the gates before she heard any sound that indicated he had followed her.

She didn't stopped running until she made it into her house. She leaned back against the door and panted, feeling like she might have a heart attack at any moment.

As her heartbeat slowed, she pressed a hand to her mouth, still tingling with the kiss.

She had kissed Kaito. Her stomach flipped at the thought. What had she been thinking? What had _he_ thought.

She closed her eyes and opened them in shock as realization came flooding in.

She was at the Kudo mansion. Her home as Shinichi Kudo.

line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line

* * *

><p>and ... CUT!<p>

I need to have this chappie rewritten coz the previous one that I wrote made me feel like Kaito's somekinda pervert.

bear with me :)

hahaha .. sorry for the pretty short chapter. They just need to have some interaction you know! :)

i'll leave it to your imagination peeps..

for now I need to drift off to my much needed sleeeeeeep :))

g'nyt..

oh! and please don't forget to leave some reviews.

I appreciate the favorites and everything but please review... thank you so much ..

and give me a hint on what to write next ...

please review !

adieu .. ;)

~ alex


	8. kaito

Good evening!

Chapter 7 up ! Guess I've been spacing out a looooot and Imma tryna organize my thoughts.

I deeply apologize for the long wait.

It's just that I've been too busy with work|school|boyfriend/girlfriend issues:)

but it's all done now so .. hurray for another update!

I missed you all sooooo much.

Oh, and just a reminder: I'm gonna post a recap of the past chappie where I've done some major changes.

So there .. enjoy reading .. and don't forget to send a review :)

[I assume everyone already knew that I'm not the owner of Kaito/Shinichi | DC/MK coz if I own them, it'll be a friggin yaoi ! hahaha]

* * *

><p><em>The place was loud, dark and teeming with people. She felt as if she were about to be crushed when Akako pushed back to the crowd with a pink drink in a martini glass extended toward her. "What is it?" Yumiko called over the crowd.<em>

_"A cosmopolitan," Akako yelled back._

_"I can't believe how gorgeous you look in that outfit," Akako said, leaning toward her. "If I'd seen it first I'd have bought it."_

_Once again, Yumiko felt like someone other than herself. Someone more comfortable in her skin. She stood in the middle of the crowd, taking in the Über-cool people around her._

_Kaito was about to follow Yumiko when Aoko stopped him. "Hey Kaito! Can you join me here..." she pouted and Kaito barely noticed that she was glaring at the other lady. Yumiko proceeded to check the other paintings and she kept on replacing her champagne glass each time a waitress pass her direction and before she knew it, she already boozed a whole bottle worth of champagne. Noticing this, Kaito unattached himself from Aoko's grasp and went over to the drunk lady._

_"Yumiko." he said in her ear. She didn't flinch when his arms encircled her waist. yes, obviously drunk. 'what to do, what to do?' "Yumiko?" he tried again. No reaction. She's just staring at an empty space between the walls. He picked her up bridal style without giving time to listen to her protests and headed towards the school gates._

_"BAKAito!" he heard Aoko called out but he didn't care. They need to get out of the place. He need to know something. Walking hastily, he opened the door of a black Porsche 911 and let down the half awake half dazed individual in his arm into the soft pillow he placed on the upper part of the passenger's seat._

_"What the hell." she hissed while trying to stand from where she was seated. Kaito closed the door then dashed to the drivers' seat._

_"You're not going anywhere this time."_

_"What?"_

_"It all looks the same to me. I'd know those eyes anywhere" Those eyes look up to his. "You are full of lines aren't you?" he folded his arms across his chest._

_"Have I got a problem?" he said before driving without second thoughts on where to go._

_The car pulled up in front of her brownstone, and Yumiko felt a twinge of regret that the ride wasn't longer._

_"Thank You for the ride Kaito," she said, scooting on the seat so that she faced him._

_"You're welcome," he said that in that intimate tone he was so good at, and for a moment, his eyes held hers, there in the darkened back of the car._

_Slowly, he took her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips. Warm, soft, Kaito Kuroba's lips, with those famous purple eyes looking up at her with those famous dark lashes._

_Without realizing she was doing it, she leaned toward him, her fingers closing over his, and the next thing she knew, his lips had moved from her fingers to her mouth._

_She fell into him, her hands holding on to her shirt, and felt his tongue probe her lips. She opened under the inquiry and their mouths were suddenly one, gently opening together, tongues exploring, Yumiko's heart tripping like a stone skipped across a pond._

_He was warm, his body broad, his hands firm, and his lips-oh! his lips were divine. Skilled, soft, and yet firm. She and he moved as one, their movements instinctively in sync._

_It was a kiss like no other than Kaito. Satisfying a need that had been long buried. As Shinichi to Kaito, she felt like she need to pay attention or she'd make a wrong move, teeth would hit or tongues would miss or lips would loosen too much._

_But this... this was gentleness and promise all in one. This had her entire body straining toward him, wanting. . . something. Something more. Nothing like the feeling she'd had when she was Shinichi. T'was like kiss Shinichi shared with Kaito but on a different level._

_KAITO !_

_Yumiko pulled back, shocked at herself. Her heart beat so rapidly she felt light-headed. She opened her eyes and she saw the face of a magazine ad, not her plain, safe, old Kaito. Her plain, safe ex Kaito._

_She blushed to the roots of her hair and backed away quickly._

_"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, grabbing her purse and sliding toward the door behind her. "I'm- please forgive me. Forget this ever happened. I don't know what . . ."_

_"Yumiko -"_

_"No!" she cried, appalled all over again that she kissed a man who didn't even know who she really was. She'd lied to him, made a fool of herself over him, and kissed him when he no doubt has not been expecting it. She had to get out as quickly as she could before he found out all that she was: an oblivious yet know-it-all, shrunk-turned-girl, evidently horny liar._

_She opened the door, and even the dim overhead light in the car seemed too bright._

_She nearly leaped out of the passenger seat, stumbling on the curb and landing smack down on the sidewalk, grazing her palms._

_"Yumiko!" he said, moving toward the door to get out after her._

_She scrambled to her feet. "I'm all right! I'm all right! Please stay there. I've got to go. Good-bye!"_

_She didn't even look at him, just ran and yanked open the door to the foyer. She dug through her purse for her keys so frantically, she ripped the side of it, but she got them out and let herself into the gates before she heard any sound that indicated he had followed her._

_She didn't stopped running until she made it into her house. She leaned back against the door and panted, feeling like she might have a heart attack at any moment._

_As her heartbeat slowed, she pressed a hand to her mouth, still tingling with the kiss._

_She had kissed Kaito. Her stomach flipped at the thought. What had she been thinking? What had he thought._

_She closed her eyes and opened them in shock as realization came flooding in._

_She was at the Kudo mansion. Her home as Shinichi Kudo._

-o-o-o-

POV: Kaito

Her eyes were dark, very familiar blue, and incredibly penetrating. Extraordinarily intelligent. I felt both a kind of affectionate warmth in her gaze and a kind of…sadness-a fear-which just didn't belong to a girl like her, I couldn't help but think. I subconsciously drove to the place I had known by heart and her reaction was the exact opposite of what I had expected.

Slowly, I took her hand and pressed her fingers to my lips. Her hands were warm and soft, I can hold them forever.

I saw her leaning towards me, her fingers closed over mine and I felt a rush of ecstasy filling my heart. I couldn't contain my feeling any longer and my lips moved from her fingers to her mouth.

She fell into me, her hands holding on to my shirt, and felt my tongue probe her lips. She opened under my inquiry and our mouths were suddenly one, gently opening together, tongues exploring, my heart tripping like a stone skipped across a pond.

She was warm, her body petite, her hands soft, and her lips-oh! her lips were divine. Innocent, soft, and yet willing. We moved as one, our movements instinctively in sync.

It was a kiss like no other than Shinichi. I felt like I was kissing the same person I kissed over a year ago. Her entire body straining toward me, and I wanting. . . something. Something more. It was exactly the same feeling I had with Shinichi. I don't know what happened but after a few minutes of taking me over the edge with just a single kiss, she pulled back, and looked mortified at herself.

She blushed to the roots of her hair and backed away from me quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, grabbing her purse and sliding toward the door behind her. "I'm- please forgive me. Forget this ever happened. I don't know what . . ."

"Yumiko -" I tried to stop her. I wanna spend more time and know more about her but when I tried to move out of the car she screamed.

"No!" She nearly leaped out of the passenger seat, stumbling on the curb and landing smack down on the sidewalk, grazing her palms.

"Yumiko!" I said, moving toward the door to get out after her.

She scrambled to her feet. "I'm all right! I'm all right! Please stay there. I've got to go. Good-bye!"

She didn't even look at me, just ran and yanked open the door to the foyer. She dug through her purse for her keys so frantically, she ripped the side of it, but she got them out and let herself into the gates before she heard any sound that indicated I had followed her.

She didn't stopped running until she made it into the house.

I was in shock and I dunno if I'm gonna stay in the car or go after her.

That's when it hit me.

She entered the Kudo Manor.

The very same place where Shinichi and I shared a lot of memories.

I went out of my car, and for the first time, I felt the stillness of the night.

* * *

><p>Hi fellaz!<p>

What so you think?

What do you wanna happen on the next chapter? Gimme a hint!

Hit the small button below! ciao!

~alex


	9. checkmate

OMG! Thank You soooooo much for all the reviews ..

J'apprécie beaucoup!

So there.. I'm gonna write chappie 8 :)

disclaimer time !

kaito: she doesn't own me

shinichi: or me

me: but I wish I own you both ! hahahaha

**WARNING: sooo much lemon ahead .. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Checkmate<strong>

_The laws of chess do not permit a free choice: you have to move whether you like it or not. _

_~Emanuel Lasker_

oOo

I'm standing outside the gates of Kudo Manor, still not real sure what I'm going to do but my feet kept on striding toward the gates and was about to pick the locks when she showed up.

My eyes find their way to glance at her blue blue eyes and I was dumbstruck. Those were definitely Shinichi's eyes. I'm sure, and I can't be wrong. I told her that I wanna spend the night with her and to my biggest surprise, she nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Wear something that makes you feel sexy. I'm gonna wait for you in the car.." I said in my sexiest voice. I dunno what has gotten into me but those were the words that escaped my lips and I don't have any plan of taking `em back.

I checked my watch and told myself that she'll be out in ten minutes. And man, she was right on time, dressed on high heels and an elegant flowing black backless dress. Her hair was tied back and she wore sapphire earrings and necklace that matches her eye color.

Smiling, she swayed a little as she walked towards me. Probably because of the alcohol induced stupor. Silently thanking myself for not drinking too much alcohol during the gallery opening, I helped her enter the passenger's seat before moving on my way and started the engine.

I drove to my house which is particularly empty as my mom was outside the country and I started living alone a year ago. She's already drifting off dreamland so I decided to pick her up and carried her to my room. She woke up a little when I laid her down my bed. Standing up, she looked down at herself, and looked briefly away. She put a hand over her face ,and for a second I feared she was crying. She was tortured by an event, I realized.

"Here," I said softly, looking into her miserable, upturned eyes. "You can tell me everything."

With that I leaned down and touched her lips with mine.

For a moment, time seemed to halt, suspended for the breadth of the kiss, my lips gentle upon her soft, surprised mouth. Then all hell broke loose. Or all heavens.

Her lips opened under mine and her arms went around my neck. I pulled her toward me with both hands on her ribcage and allowed myself to fall into the kiss.

It was shocking as it had been the first time. Electric, sizzling. My body felt energized as desire flared to life beneath her touch.

I moved my arms around her and pulled her body along the length of mine. She was like a dynamo, like something unleashed from years of imprisonment. I felt it emanating from her in waves: passion.

And mine rose to meet it.

Her hair was cornsilk under my hands, her lips soft as butter, and her pretty, pale face like that of some tragic figure from a Renaissance painting. I pushed her toward the wall and she leaned back against it, her hands moving up to cup my face.

My hand grabbed the bottom of her dress and probed beneath it. She gasped against my mouth but I shushed her. This was nothing like I've ever felt, two bodies so simultaneously, so unexpectedly igniting. She moved under my hands, under my mouth her legs brushing mine.

I pulled against the silky fabric until my fingers found flesh. I slid my palms up her sides and cupped her breasts. She was bi but firm and perfectly shaped. I wanted to take her now and throw her on the bed, take off the clothes she wore and gaze on the pale perfection of her body.

"Kaito, no," she whispered, but her mouth found mine again and kissed me furiously. Her body arched into mine, and her arms held me too tight for me to believe her words.  
>"No, what?" I whispered back, letting my lips trail down to her neck while one hand pulled the fabric of her dress up to her hip. Her skin was smooth. I nearly groaned with pleasure as my hand founf the apex of her thighs and the heat there. I held her through the cotton panties.<br>"Oh my God," she gulped.  
>I slipped a finger inside the fabric and felt the extent of her desire.<br>I moved my thumb upward and found the spot that made her writhe. She inhaled sharply and threw her head back against the wall. I did not let up. One of her legs rose up to wind around mine, and I moved my other hand to the fly of my pants.  
>"Kaito," she whispered, her hand coming down onto mine, "we shouldn't. Someone might . . "<p>

But her hand stayed to my pants , then unzipped my fly and moved inside to the throbbing organ within. Her hand encircled me and I laid my forhead against hers, exhaling slowly. "Shin-Yumiko," I laughed slightly, "please."

She moved her hand up along my length and I thought I might ruin the whole deal for us both. Never had I been aroused to the point of nearly coming before the act. I clenched my teeth and moved my fingers over her heat again.

She pulled me toward her and I lifted her slightly. I helped her guide me to her center, and just as I thought I might explode, I pushed into her tight, slick, honeyed heat.

"Oh God," she gasped, both legs circling my waist. " Kaito. . ."

I braced her against the wall and thrust, once, twice, three times. She bent her head into me and criend out into my shoulder, climaxing almost immediately but muffling the sound as best as she could.

I couldn't stop then. Pushing into her again and again. She threw her head back and arched, making it easier for me to move. I held her buttocks, thrusting into her, her back against the wall, dress around her waist, my pants around my ankles.

I came with a burst of light behind my closed eyes, my nerves vibrating all across my body and my heart threatening to pump right out of my chest. I held her close, my face in her hair, inhaling the clean strawberry scent of her, absorbing the soft, pliant strength of her.

We stayed that way for several long minutes before she slid her legs down, her feet touching back on the floor.  
>She didn't look at me as she pushed her dress down lover her hips.<p>

I bent, pulled up my pants and zipped them, then reached a hand out to push the hair back from her face. "Y-yumiko?" I asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

I saw her lips curved as she staightened her clothing but she didn't look up.  
>"I-I'm not sure I can trust my knees."<p>

I chuckled and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her. "My God, that was . . . amazing."  
>I felt her head tilt upward. "Was it?"<p>

I leaned back and looked down at her, lips quirked into a smile. "Didn't you think so?

She gazed up at me, in her eyes an expression I could not read. troubled yet soft.

"I..." she began. "There's something-" She stopped. Then she swallowed, lowered her head and pulled out of his embrace. "I have to go."

With that, she took two swift steps toward the door, opened it, but my hand caught her as her body went limp.

Twice that night, I laid her to my bed before drifting off to sleep.

"I won't let you go .. Shinichi.."

oOo

A circumstantial exceptional band of warmth was wrapped around her chest...moving her hands down, she felt...arms? Heart beating quickly, her eyes snapped open to see a familiar room. Looking down, she saw she was sleeping... in an oh so familiar bed, wearing familiar clothes...and someone's arms were around her ...

She shot up, twisting in horror, to meet blazing, purple eyes, staring at her in surprise, concern and what was undeniably...affection. Her head was swimming, but then, like a half-forgotten dream, images began to swarm back, sensations, feelings coming together...staring down to meet those concerned eyes, she said "Kaito?"

Declaring the name was like spitting out a magic word as the said person sat up from the bed and grinned maniacally at her.

* * *

><p>annnnnnnnnnnnd CUUUUUUUUUUUT !<p>

So .. uhm .. what do you guys think?

hahaha.. I haven't got something in mind so I just did some fluffy stuff for them hahha

please send your reviews by hitting the Review this Chapter button..

I love Ü all ..

~alex


	10. leave

Alright peeps.

Just to remind you again. I created a prologue.

Please reread the first part to clear all the confusion.

Thank You so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave<strong>

_"We've got this gift of love, but love is like a precious plant. You can't just accept it and leave it in the cupboard or just think it's going to get on by itself. You've got to keep watering it. You've got to really look after it and nurture it."_  
>~John Lennon<p>

oOo

Memories of last night's activity flooded her mind and it took her a lot of effort to keep her poker face intact. Kaito's presence wasn't really helping in keeping her heart from almost jumping out of her chest. The pathetic smile he wore was still plastered on his face.

"Good morning.. how was your-" he started but immediately shut his mouth when Yumiko interrupted him.

"My back is aching, I've got a terrible headache my legs can barely move and-"

"you just wanna stay in bed.." it's his turn to interrupt her.

"How'd you know?" she gave him a clueless look.

"Same issues as always.." he smiled warmly at her as a thought entered his mind.

"Stay here. I just need to get something." he said before disappearing by the door and headed towards the kitchen.

Yumiko was left in the room dumbstruck. _What has just happened?_ she asked herself before letting out an exasperated sigh. She decided to go back to sleep but something above Kaito's stash of books caught her attention. She tried to stand even as vertigo start to take over. She approached the table near the television. The labels on the videos caught her eye. _Department I/Kudo Shinichi_. What on earth? She grabbed one and inserted it into the player. She located the remote control, then turned the television on. The volume was fairly low, but she punched the mute button just in case.

The video started. Her knees gave out and she plopped into the bed. Oh, God, she remembered this. It was the opening of the dog park in Beika. She, or particularly, he, was there, alive and solving cases. She pressed a hand against her mouth.

Her eyes stung with tears. Damn it. She wasn't going to cry. That life was over.

She turned off the television and examined the videos. There are countless of them, they covered her entire career and beyond. The last one's label read _Kuso Shinichi's Disappearance/Death?_ with a gasp, she dropped it on the table.

Good God. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on taking deep breaths. _The disks must go.._ she thought as she gathered them up.

"Hold it right there.." a voice spoke quietly.

Yumiko turned slowly and saw Kaito move from the doorway of his bedroom. He flipped on the light and enjoyed the shocked look on her face.

"What are you planning to do with those disks?" he asked smiling.

"Ah...these? nothing... I'm just checking out what you have here.. apparently, something caught my attention..."

"I see. Kudo Shinichi's files caught your attention.."

"Not really.." she said trying to dismiss the topic.

"I see.. I'm just worried." he stared at her straight into the eyes and he noticed the unshed tears that made her look so vulnerable.

"Worried about what?"

"Nothing... anyway I've brought some coffee." he said while checking for some changes in her reaction. He handed her the cup of freshly brewed black coffee and her face brightened up almost immediately.

_Exactly the same reaction.._ he thought while watching her empty the entire content of the cup.

"Thank You." she said while handing placing the empty cup on the bedside table.

"Feeling better?" she nodded.

"A loooot better. You're starting to scare me. Are you a fortune teller by any chance?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"Coz you knew exactly how I wan't my coffee to be done."

"How could I forget?" he started and contemplated if he should tell her that he already knew.

"What do you mean?"

"STOP IT."

"What?"

"Stop acting like I don't know who you are. I've waited for you long enough and it kills me everytime I think about you being dead. I can't bear losing you again..." he said while trying to approach her.

"I have NO idea of what you're talking about Kuroba.." it struck her. He's already suspicious.

"I know it was you Shinichi." he said trying not to sound so desperate.

"So... you kissed and made love to me because you think that I am Kudo?" she asked trying to sound hopeless.

"No. That's not it."

"Yes! That's it Kuroba. You're not yet over with Kudo. And you're trying to associate my actions with him. What if you're wrong? You should stop doing this to every girl that you'll coincidentally meet if you don't wanna hurt someone's feelings. In the end, it'll just hurt you more..." he knew who she was.

In a moment of crisis, her logical mind usually kicked in, allowing her to shove all emotion into storage and react with cool logic and precision. But one look at Kaito's face and her emotions were screaming to be let out. He knew who she was. Crap.

"I have to go..." she trudged toward the door. The last few steps, she closed her eyes and tried to open the door. She bumped into it. "Damn," she muttered, then leaned her forehead against the door. "I'm having trouble focusing."

She flipped the deadbolt lock, she was leaving him.

* * *

><p>I need your help!<p>

PLease gimme IDEAS of what I should write next :)

kindly hit the Review this Chapter button :))

~ alex


End file.
